GMod Monsters
''If you're planning on making a monster please go over this first. '''GMod Monsters'(also less commonly known as Freaks, or TF2 Freaks to indicate their Team Fortress 2 model origins if applicable) is the title given to any Garrys Mod-made creature or superpowered character that has made its presence known in at least two Machinimas or YouTube videos, and is considered in some way dangerous or considerably powerful or ability-endowed. This leads to most of them, when not doing something significant, residing in relative isolation, maybe with other Monsters of a similar species. Other Monsters, especially ones who look/act human, or technically are human, reside in small towns or in human residences, able to blend in with the people there where occasional abnormal antics won't draw too much attention and, therefore, won't give away their status as Monsters. Each GMod Monster only knows of the existence of some of the others, and even fewer know just what they're capable of or how they behave. They also, in the case of non-passive Monsters, tend to be rather territorial and/or violent. This has led to encounters between monsters tending to result in no-holds-barred wars. In Terms Of Power The top three of this list should be in '''bold text'.'' Each of the monsters has their own traits, abilities and weaknesses that make them stand out, and some have come together to see which monsters are the most powerful based on these three factors. Seeing as the outcomes of battles are determined by the makers of the videos, this is hardly an accurate list, but by going by common traits shown by Monsters, currently the Monsters are in a ranked list, last recorded with these results: #'Painis Vagicake' #'Fadkiller' #'Tie - Snyphurr / Pygas' #Polite Spy #Buddhist Murder Pyro #Edo Soldier (Fused Elements mode) #Nuclear Scout #Vagiwarship #Sphai #Weaselcake #Tie - Christian Brutal Sniper / Snipe(Initial) #Heavydile #Tie - Vagineer / Gentlespy #Tie - Scunt / Painis Cupcake #Sewer Medic #Bad Ass Engineer #Assnick #Scombine #Private Funnyman(vs Dishonorable opponent) #Cornish Game Spy #Tie - Soldine / Edo Soldier (Normal) #Tie - Kilcout or Killer Scout / Spengineer #Dic Soupcan #Popin Dumbell #Demopan #See-Soldier(Minor Monster, see Seeman) #Handsome Rogue #Snipe (revived) #Tie - SoupCock PorkPie / Ass Pancakes #Vagitoilet #Crazy Machine #Knivehand #Spyper #Dangerous Bacon #Seeman #Private Funnyman(vs Honorable opponent) #Trolltizen #Democan #Spoy #Abstract Spy #Blockgineer #Teaman #Polite Spy (normal) #Snipe's retarded twin brother #Sodeanator(?) #Captain Demoman It should be noted that this list is constantly changing, as more Monsters come out of the woodwork and into the public eye, and as new abilities, traits or behaviors are discovered in existing ones. Most Avatar characters, if on the list, would be between 5 and 6. Unknowns These are Monsters that are either still being created or, so far, only exist in rumors. Or do they? *New monster called pootis sandvich created by gmawesome1 will be created really soon which has the abilties like painis cupcake. *Demogina Soupcan *preofish a fish what will eat you, he hunt in parks. jaws that can bit a haviydille in two *Neko Donut - A Blaze recolor of some kind whose creator is still trying to pull it out of a bad light and obscurity, and into Monster status. **''The odds of that happening are very unlikely but I figure I can humor it for a little bit, as long as things don't get crazy. MrC2k 21:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC)'' *Dorp Holster - An Engineer capable of Holstering Dorps. Whilst it's unknown what a dorp is, this Engineer can Holster them like there's no tomorrow, also quite easy to kill. *"Snipe" - A rouge red sniper who lost his parents to Painis Cupcake, he has the anger mask to show his hatred for monsters. He does not talk. He can supposedly easily kill all the gmod monsters with one knife. In a very alternate timeline - one that nobody dares go near because of its severe corruption - he succeeded, but canonically he was easily dispatched by Nuclear Scout. He came back with the help of an unknown Player, but found himself severely limited compared to his initial power. *Spychic - A rogue BLU Spy whom has inherited the ability of controlling psychic energy, because of this, he can create objects from a simple command such as crates and can fire beams concentrated beams of psychic energy. He can also regenerate limbs like the Vagineer, however has an achilles heel (His head, due to the loss of blood supplying his brain to execute the psychic abilities) which can be destroyed, thus leaving Spychic as a harmless corpse. *Lag switcher - a crazed RED spy with a razorback who can turn lag on lag by snapping his fingers to slow you down and finish you off, He spends most of his time playing around (killing) vagineers. He is friends with painis cupcake and comes to visit him often and helps him capture fast prey. *Nanoswarm - A swarm of very tiny ''standard and poison headcrabs that consume everything in their path like army ants. *Hacktopus: A monster made out of Manhacks set up into tentacles. The Hacktopus isn't invincible, and ceases to exist when its personality core is stripped of Manhack parts. The tentacles that are cut off can attack independently. No two hacktopuses are the same, so they are unique monsters. Hacktopuses are easily killed, but they can easily kill you. ''Main Article Hacktopus *Tone Soldier *Pain Train Heavy: created by brasilstation, the PTH is a TF2 RED Heavy with a Pain Train on the place of his head, according to the videos, he was a normal RED Heavy who were a victim of friendly fire, and had a Pain Train replaced in the place of his head, and now, with the help of Seeman2, he searches revenge on the RED Team. *Spy Zero: created by edwilsons (Zombine™), a spy mutant mixed with the character Sub Zero from the Mortal Kombat series, he has all the abilities of Sub Zero and the Spy from TF2. *I m pancakes: a crazed canniblistic scout(with the cuddles model)who has abilities similar to Painis cupcake, but can only be killed once the heart in his head is taken out & destroyed, which makes very vurnerable. There will also be a female version as an apparent girlfriend & 2 younger versons, a male & a female, each with the same vurnerability, but a different ultimate attack *Vagitunia: a Vagineeris false alarm petunia model who has powers similar to Vagineer, but can only be killed once the heart in her messy stomach is destroyed, making her vurnerable *Scissor Truffles: a created by dinner101(like the last 2+the same vurnerability), the Scissor Truffles is a custom made Truffles false alarm model with a giant pair of head trimmers which he uses to his advantage *Scissor Pantunia: a mixture of the last 3 gmod monsters that yields a very high degree of power, surpassing Fadkiller in terms of power & invincibility(even though it now has 3 hearts) & tying for the top of the list only with the also horrific Painis Vagicake Other *Larger version of top image Category:Characters